The embodiments of present disclosure relate to a grating, a fabricating method therefor, a display panel and a display device.
The principle of three dimension (3D) display technology is as follows: by making the respective images viewed by the left and right eyes to be different, i.e., letting the left eye view an image corresponding to the left eye and the right eye to view an image corresponding to the right eye, there is a parallax between the two eyes. Because of the existence of the parallax, people will see a stereo image during the process of viewing.
As shown in FIG. 1, a 3D display panel in the prior art is commonly formed by providing a layer of liquid crystal grating 02 on a surface of a 2D display panel 01 on the light emergent side. The liquid crystal grating 02 includes a first transparent substrate 11, a second transparent substrate 12 and a plurality of pairs of transparent electrodes 13 arranged at equal intervals in a direction parallel to the surfaces of the first and second transparent substrates between the first transparent substrate 11 and the second transparent substrate 12. Furthermore, the space between the first transparent substrate 11 and the second transparent substrate 12 is perfused with liquid crystal 14. In this way, when a respective voltage is applied to each pair of transparent electrodes 13, the liquid crystal 14 between the transparent electrodes 13 will be twisted such that several black stripes at equal intervals are displayed, and the displayed images are alternately arranged according to parallax barrier principle. As a result, the images captured respectively by the left and right eyes are slightly deviated such that they are viewed as a stereo image via the retina.